Typical authentication mechanisms, such as username/password combinations, are susceptible to theft, spoofing, phishing, and other forms of fraudulent activity by impostors seeking access to a user's secure accounts or resources (e.g., websites, documents, databases). More robust authentication techniques, like biometric scanning, have not yet become widely available and can depend significantly on both the type of technology available to a user and the type of technology used by an entity monitoring access to a secure resource.
Many computing devices, especially mobile devices, are equipped with cameras that can be used to record and transmit video segments (e.g., still images, video clips). Video segments typically incorporate a variety of visual and audio elements that can be used to uniquely identify the video segment in question from other video segments.